Et tout commence par une histoire de livre
by Neith d'Ishtar
Summary: Padma Patil est une fille reservée qui préfère se méfier des garçons et s'est juré de ne jamais agir sans réfléchir. Mais quand elle part à la recherche d'un livre et tombe à la place sur un étrange jeune homme, les choses prennent une tournure inattendue


Coucou tout le monde! Voici (enfin!) le one-shot que j'ai promis il y a environ deux moi (désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment une rapide, moi...). J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Et tout commence par une histoire de livre…**

Padma Patil soupira. Tout en s'étirant, elle observa avec consternation la pile de devoirs entreposés pèle mêle sur sa table. La jeune Serdaigle poussa un bâillement sonore. En ce dimanche matin, particulièrement ensoleillé, elle s'était levée aux aurores pour faire ses devoirs pour la semaine : histoire de la magie, métamorphose, sortilèges, et bien d'autres encore. Elle venait de finir la botanique, et avait déjà relu sa traduction de runes, mais elle se retrouvait bloquée face à son devoir de potions. _Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Slughorn nous donnerait un devoir aussi difficile…_pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle lança un regard mélancolique vers la fenêtre, constatant que c'était une journée merveilleuse, dont elle ne pourrait certainement pas profiter. C'était dommage, le soleil brillait, le ciel était limpide, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, mais le froid faisait que le parc était vide. Pour Padma, c'étaient là les conditions parfaites, car personne ne la dérangerait. En effet, la jeune fille venait d'entrer dans ce que ces camarades avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler, ses « phases de solitude ».

Contrairement à sa sœur jumelle, Parvati, Padma était une jeune fille très réservée. Certes, elle était toujours partante pour passer du temps avec ses amis et s'amuser, mais elle se concentrait tellement sur son travail qu'elle en oubliait parfois le reste. Les Serdaigles étaient connus pour leur soif de savoir, mais Padma dépassait tous ses camarades en la matière, elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque, son temps libre consistait à s'avancer dans ses devoirs et parfois le résultat était qu'elle délaissait les autres.

- Salut, Padma. Encore en train de bosser ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Padma se retourna et sourit en se retrouvant face à face avec Terry Boot, l'un de ses camarades de classe.

- Et oui. La vie est dure… répondit-elle en soupirant comiquement.

- Ca, tu l'as dit ! approuva Terry. Mais ne ferais-tu pas mieux de te reposer de temps en temps ?

- Peut-être oui, mais pas tout de suite.

- Tu dis toujours ça… soupira Terry. Ca devient lassant à la fin…

- Si cela t'ennuie tant, pourquoi ne vas pas tu voir ma sœur ? Vous êtes ensemble, non ?

- Oui mais… en fait c'est que ces derniers temps l'ambiance est insupportable.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Padma.

- Bah elle se plaint presque tout le temps de son amie Lavande Brown, qui sort actuellement avec Weasley. Elle dit qu'elle en a assez de les voir s'embrasser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le dit comme si c'était ma faute !

Padma soupira.

- Franchement Terry, je dois dire que je commence à me lasser de jouer les conseillers conjugaux.

Pour toute réponse, Terry lui adressa un regard implorant, et Padma eut bien du mal à retenir un nouveau soupir de consternation. Deux mois que Terry et Parvati étaient ensemble, et deux mois que Terry accourait presque chaque jour demander des conseils à la sœur de sa dulcinée. Certes, c'était la première fois que Terry sortait avec une fille. Certes, Parvati n'était pas la fille la plus facile à gérer sur cette terre, mais tout de même… la sœur jumelle ne peut pas voler à la rescousse du couple maladroit à chaque escarmouche… D'autant plus que, du point de vue de Padma, leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Ils étaient trop différents, cela pourrait marcher quelques temps, mais pas toute la vie. De plus, il était clair que la Poufsouffle Susan Bones éprouvait des sentiments pour le Serdaigle. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais le jour où cela se produirait, il irait sûrement vers elle, car là oui, il y avait compatibilité.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort avec quelqu'un par désespoir… _pensa la jeune fille en remuant faiblement la tête. _Et voilà comment moi, Padma Patil, jeune fille rationnelle au raisonnement cartésien, me retrouve soudain prise au beau milieu de ce qui ne tardera pas à devenir une comédie musicale sur « l'incompatibilité d'âmes qui se ressemblent comme un lézard et un chameau »... Pauvre de moi ! _

Mais tandis qu'elle méditait sur l'inconscience des jeunes gens de son temps, son « actuel beau-frère » attendait de pied ferme la lueur d'espoir qu'apporteraient les sages conseils de la jeune fille. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Bon, dis-moi, combien de fois vous embrassez-vous par jour ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Réponds à ma question.

- Mais… mais c'est ma vie privée, ça ! balbutia Terry en rougissant.

- Autre approche alors… Vous y passez plus de temps ou moins de temps que Lavande et Weasley ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup de gens qui sont collés l'un à l'autre comme des ventouses géantes ? A chaque fois que je passe devant eux, on dirait qu'ils sont en train de déboucher un évier ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Bien. Une partie du mystère est déjà résolue… Passez vous beaucoup de temps avec le couple ventouse ?

- Ca dépend des jours…

- Et est-ce qu'après, tu as envie d'embrasser Parvati ?

- Heu… le jour où tu verras de près les deux autres, je crois que l'envie d'embrasser quelqu'un te passera bien vite…

- Hum…

- Quoi « hum… » ?

- Terry, si Parvati est en colère, c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne l'embrasses pas assez.

- Mais… mais c'est elle qui dit qu'ils sont dégoûtants !

- Et elle le pense, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la délaisser.

- Je ne la délaisse pas, on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble.

- Certes, mais il faut un peu plus de... disons d'intimité…

Encore une fois, Terry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

- Je suis pas sûr de bien savoir m'y prendre…

- Terry, voyons ! Fais preuve d'imagination ! Emmènes là dans un endroit romantique et dis lui des mots doux ! Tu verras qu'après elle sera bien plus calme.

- T'en connais beaucoup des endroit romantiques à Poudlard, toi ?

- Un coucher de soleil sur la tour d'astronomie, une balade en amoureux devant le lac, la roseraie…

- Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Il y a plein d'endroits ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue ! Tu sais comment elle est compliquée en ce qui concerne les garçons !

- Terry, tu es le plus gentil garçon que j'ai jamais connu, et la fille qui t'épousera aura beaucoup de chance, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu penses trop : laisses toi aller et fais parler ton cœur au lieu de ton cerveau pour une fois.

Terry ne répondit rien, et Padma devina qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Elle se demanda comment un garçon aussi timide que lui avait bien pu faire pour que sa première petite amie soit, parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, Parvati Patil. _Le monde a ses mystères…_pensa-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? demanda le Serdaigle au bout d'un moment.

- Absolument certaine. Répondit son amie sans hésiter. Je connais ma sœur, et je te connais toi aussi. Fais moi confiance.

- D'accord, je vais la voir tout de suite. Merci beaucoup Padma !

Sur ce le jeune homme quitta la bibliothèque, laissant son amie seule. Padma sentit une légère pointe de jalousie en pensant à sa sœur, qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à se trouver un petit ami. Bien sûr, dans le sens où elles étaient identiques, Padma n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un elle aussi. Mais contrairement à Parvati, la jeune Serdaigle était devenue plus que méfiante en ce qui concernait les garçons depuis le bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année.

Elle eut bien du mal à retenir un grognement en pensant à la catastrophe qu'avait été cette soirée. Tout d'abord, son cavalier n'avait été autre que Ronald Weasley, et ce dernier n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Hermione Granger. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la soirée à bouder dans son coin, pour après aller se disputer avec la jeune fille et l'accuser de pactiser avec l'ennemi ou quelque chose comme ça, uniquement parce qu'elle était la cavalière de Viktor Krum. Pathétique… il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa camarade et apparemment, même avec les années, son cas ne s'était pas arrangé, vu qu'il était maintenant avec Lavande. Encore une relation vouée à l'échec, selon Padma, qui se demanda comment diable Lavande pouvait sortir avec lui : il n'y avait pas deux âmes plus incompatibles sur terre.

_Merlin, les gens se sentent-ils si désespérément seuls qu'ils doivent tous agir sans réfléchir ? _pensa la jeune fille. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant qu'elle avait elle aussi déjà commis la même erreur, et deux fois d'affilée, qui plus est. Première erreur : aller au bal avec Weasley. Deuxième erreur, bien pire encore : se consoler dans les bras d'un élève de Beauxbatons qui en fait voulait seulement rendre son ex jalouse. La colère envahit Padma tandis qu'elle se rappelait son humiliation. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça, jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner… Mais pardonner qui au juste ? Le garçon qui s'était servi d'elle ? Ou elle alors elle-même, pour sa propre stupidité ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que depuis cette soirée, elle s'était renfermée encore plus et était devenue très méfiante à l'égard des garçons qui l'abordaient. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de personnes avec qui elle n'avait aucun point commun, de garçons voulant se faire remarquer en sortant avec une des plus belles filles de l'école, ou alors il s'agissait de pauvres âmes errantes qui, lasses d'être seules, voulaient à tout prix être avec quelqu'un, et peu leur importait qui. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle pour ce qu'elle était, ils se souciaient uniquement de ce que son image pourrait leur apporter.

Padma soupira. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, elle voulait oublier ces idées sombres qui risquaient de lui gâcher sa journée. Son regard se tourna alors vers son devoir de potions. Elle n'y arriverait jamais comme ça, il lui fallait plus de données. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la section de potions. La bibliothèque était pleine et, de partout, des gens qui ne se connaissaient même pas s'asseyaient ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un endroit où travailler. C'était compréhensible, aussi la jeune fille ne réagit pas lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle vit un garçon blond s'asseoir à sa table. Elle ignora le nouveau venu et continua sa recherche de livres. Elle sélectionna plusieurs ouvrages, et prit le temps de consulter avec attention leur table des matières, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se souvint du titre d'un livre que le professeur Slughron leur avait conseillé. Elle se mit donc à la recherche du précieux ouvrage parmi les étagères, et finit par le trouver… tout en haut d'une étagère. La jeune fille pesta, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun tabouret à l'horizon, et qu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre le livre. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étira tout son corps, mais ses doigts ne parvenaient qu'à effleurer le livre. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, mais elle doubla tout de même ses efforts pour atteindre son but.

Elle fut surprise lorsque quelqu'un prit le livre à sa place. Elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qui tenait désormais le précieux ouvrage entre ses mains, et elle se sentit tout d'un coup absorbée par des yeux d'une couleur ambre envoûtante. Elle fut, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, incapable de détourner les yeux, et le jeune homme soutint son regard. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil au livre, et se retourna pour partir avec, faisant Padma reprendre ses esprits.

- Hé ! Une minute !

Le garçon se retourna, et cette fois-ci le regard de Padma ne s'arrêta pas sur ses yeux mais sur son blason, le blason de Serpentard. _Ca, c'est pas bon du tout… _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Heu… continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante. Désolée mais j'ai vu ce livre avant…

- Ah bon ? sourit-il.

- Oui, je le cherche depuis un moment et j'essayais de l'attraper bien avant que tu n'arrives…

- Désolé, Princesse, tu aurais du manger plus de soupe quand tu étais petite.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se détourna pour aller du côté des livres de botanique, laissant derrière lui une Padma Patil sans voix, qui sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, attisé par la colère. Marmonnant tout bas toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait (et quand on est la sœur de Parvati Patil, on peut se vanter d'avoir de bonnes connaissances en la matière…), elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place et tenta de se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle avait, mais aucun des livres n'égalerait celui qu'elle venait de « se faire voler ».

- Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve, Princesse…

Padma leva les yeux, et vit avec horreur le Serpentard s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit que c'était lui qu'elle avait vu prendre place à sa table il y a quelques minutes à peine. Elle pesta intérieurement, tandis que le garçon l'observait d'un air moqueur.

- Alors, on est en colère ?

Padma serra les dents. _Que la peste soit des Serpentards !_ pensa-t-elle avec hargne.

- Aucune réponse ? continua le garçon. Je vois, on est vraiment en colère. Vous m'en voyez navré gente demoiselle.

- Que me veux tu ? demanda Padma d'une voix sourde.

- Oh, mais rien du tout. Répondit le garçon.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, mais pourtant son regard perçant continuait de détailler la jeune Serdaigle de la tête aux pieds, la mettant très mal à l'aise.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Dit elle en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas ça, voilà pourquoi !

- Du calme, Princesse, fit le garçon, je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire, je suis très gentleman.

- Gentleman ? En volant mon livre ?

- Tout d'abord, ce livre n'est pas à toi. Ensuite, dans la vie, c'est le premier à s'approprier l'objet de ses désirs qui en est propriétaire.

Padma ne répondit rien, et se concentra sur son devoir de potions, ignorant avec conviction son voisin de table. Le bruit d'une plume sur un parchemin lui signala que le garçon faisait lui aussi ses devoirs. Pendant environ un quart d'heure, le calme revint, puis Padma eut soudain l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle tenta de faire fi de ce sentiment, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruit de l'écriture du Serpentard. Retenant un soupir d'agacement, elle leva les yeux pour constater que le jeune homme l'observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Tu es si sérieuse quand tu travailles : une vraie Serdaigle.

- Et toi, tu es si agaçant : un vrai Serpentard !

Mais le sorcier ne fut pas déstabilisé par ces mots, et son sourire s'élargit. Padma sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut admirer une telle beauté, surtout si son regard pétille d'intelligence, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, une jeune femme comme toi n'a pas à moisir dans un endroit pareil.

Padma lui lança un regard glacial à la remarque.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur ce sujet.

- Si j'attendais qu'on me donne la parole pour dire ce que je pense, je ne serais plus le maître de ma vie. Répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. C'est souvent par les mots que l'on peut changer les choses, même s'il ne faut pas oublier d'agir de manière concrète.

Padma fut forcée de reconnaître qu'il marquait un point, là. Elle l'observa différemment, et constata que ce garçon était, de toute évidence, quelqu'un de très intelligent. Encore une fois, elle se sentit aspirée par ses yeux d'ambre. Puis le garçon rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Moi, je trouve dommage qu'une telle fleur se cache ici, au lieu de profiter du soleil avec les autres. Ta présence pourrait faire beaucoup d'heureux.

Padma ne répondit rien, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais continuait d'observer le garçon d'un air méfiant. Ce dernier soutint son regarda un instant, puis reprit parole.

- Dis, tu as un petit ami ? demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Rétorqua Padma.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Sourit le garçon. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu célibataire, Princesse ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant laisses-moi, j'ai du travail.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers son devoir, tandis que le Serpentard ricanait. Encore une fois, il y eut un silence alors que tous deux travaillaient. Mais encore une fois, le silence fut rompu par le jeune homme.

- Princesse ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. J'ai un nom, je te signale.

- Je le sais bien, Padma.

Padma leva les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, entendre son propre nom prononcé par ce jeune homme la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua que le Serpentard avait une très belle voix. Elle serra les dents, surprise. Comment une telle pensée avait-elle pu naître en elle ?

De son côté, le Serpenard continuait de l'observer, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as un très joli prénom, tu sais. Mais je n'ai pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom dès la première rencontre.

- Non, tu préfères leur attribuer des surnoms débiles ! rétorqua Padma, de plus en plus en colère.

- Pour moi, le surnom « Princesse » n'est pas débile, mais flatteur. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas la même vision du monde.

- Non, en effet.

Désireuse de mettre un terme à la conversation, Padma se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir.

- Princesse ?

- Quoi encore ? répliqua Padma, de plus en plus agacée par l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Tu viens de commettre une erreur.

- Hein ?

- Les fruits de la « vigne du diable » sont vénéneux, certes, mais leur poison peut être un antidote contre le philtre de mort-vivante. Ses effets sont de loin supérieurs à ceux du bézoard. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des rares cas où le bézoard n'est pas tout à fait efficace. Le professeur Rogue le répète pourtant sans cesse avant les BUSE.

Si Padma n'avait pas su faire preuve d'un contrôle de soi impressionnant, elle serait sans doute restée bouche bée. Son regard alla du garçon à son devoir, en passant par le livre. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une telle chose ? Furieuse, elle entreprit d'apporter certaines corrections à sa copie, et sa fierté hurla à l'agonie quand la bonne éducation l'emporta, poussant la jeune fille à marmonner un « merci ».

Le garçon sembla amusé par sa réaction, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son propre devoir. Padma, quand à elle, écumait de rage. Comment ce Serpentard pouvait-il être si agaçant ? Son cas dépassait de loin les lois de la nature ! Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude des Serpentard. Entre Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, en passant par Drago Malefoy et ses amis les hommes des cavernes, elle en avait vu, des cas sociaux ! Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à l'énerver autant que celui là. Padma ignorait pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce Serpentard n'était pas agressif comme d'autres membres de sa maison, elle était bien forcée de l'admettre. Mais, pourtant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle avait l'impression que son regard perçant lui permettait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle se sentait vulnérable, et pourtant… pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée en sa présence ?

Elle sentit une étrange chaleur brûler ses joues tandis qu'elle se souvenait du regard d'ambre du garçon, ce regard dans lequel elle avait l'impression de se noyer. C'était une sensation si étrange… Padma secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était censée travailler là, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon venait la perturber, même dans son esprit ? Elle retint avec difficulté un grognement : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

Elle risqua un regard en direction du jeune homme, lequel rédigeait ce qui semblait être un essai mêlant potions et botanique. _Une étude comparée…_pensa Padma. _Il doit être en septième année…_ Elle continua de l'observer discrètement de temps à autres. Il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il prenait des notes à partir des livres, et Padma vit le sujet du devoir : « Les grandes découvertes en botanique et leur effet sur les avancées en potions ». Padma déglutit _Et dire que l'année prochaine je ferai des trucs comme ça moi aussi…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car le garçon leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il l'observa pendant quelques instants, puis prit parole.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien. Répondit Padma un peu trop rapidement pour être convaincante.

Le Serpentard sourit, amusé. Puis il devint pensif, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Padma l'observa d'un air méfiant, attendant qu'il ne brise le silence.

- Dis, Princesse…

- Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et par Merlin je jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Zen Princesse…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Padma prit le plus gros livre qui était sur la table et le lança sur le Serpentard. Ce dernier parvint tout de même à éviter le dangereux projectile, lequel atterrit sur des élèves de Gryffondor. Madame Pince arriva, furieuse, accusant les Gryffondor de « dégrader le matériel scolaire ». Ces derniers avaient beau affirmer que le livre leur était tombé dessus sans aucune raison, elle les expulsa de la bibliothèque.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Padma, l'air bluffé.

- Et ben… moi qui pensais que les Serdaigle vénéraient les livres… Tu es vraiment imprévisible Pr… heu je veux dire Patil ! ajouta-t-il au dernier moment pour se rattraper et s'épargner une nouvelle réaction violente de la part de son interlocutrice.

Padma serra les poings, et se retint à grand peine de renouveler « l'attaque du livre volant », car Madame Pince ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. De son côté, le garçon la regardait d'un air prudent, comme s'il calculait ses chances de survie.

- Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire… dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tiens donc. Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la fête de Slughorn ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Padma, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, je fais partie de son « club de Slug » depuis un mois, et du coup il m'a invité à aller à sa fête de Noël. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble…

- Tu veux que je sois ta cavalière ?! s'indigna Padma, de plus en plus outrée.

- Oui c'est ça. Alors, tu acceptes ?

- NON !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas te supporter !

- Moi, je t'aime bien. Tu es amusante.

- Et toi tu m'énerves !

- Je me suis déjà excusé, non ?

- Non, tu ne t'es pas excusé !

- Bon bah alors je m'excuse.

- Ca ne suffit pas !

- Rhaa ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu es une éternelle insatisfaite, toi !

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ca me regarde parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la gueule pendant la soirée.

- Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça.

- Non mais tu vas te taire, oui ? Quand je dis non, c'est non ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'invites, moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pour m'humilier ? Venant d'un Serpentard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

Le sorcier sembla pris au dépourvu par cette accusation, et son regard s'assombrit quelque peu.

- Je ne voudrais jamais t'humilier. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur les Serpentards, nous ne sommes pas tous des hypocrites, tu sais…

- Désolée mais je ne crois que ce que je vois de mes propres yeux, et j'en ai déjà assez vu sur vous.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te montrer qu'il y a autre chose ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je te montre que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous comme tu les imagines ? Tu dis toi-même que tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, mais si te ne veux rien voir alors ça ne sert à rien. Tu te voiles la face.

Padma n'eut pas de réponse à cela. Encore une fois, elle se surprit à penser que, quand il le voulait, il pouvait dire des propos chargés de sens. Elle se crispa, mais dit quand même le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Avoua-t-elle.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou tu as tout simplement peur de découvrir que tu t'es peut-être trompée ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Répéta Padma. Tu dis que tu veux me montrer autre chose que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir ? Je te signale que les gens ont pour habitude de ne montrer que ce qu'ils veulent bien laisser les autres voir.

Etrangement, le jeune homme sourit en entendant ces mots.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais intelligente ! Du coup, j'ai encore plus envie de t'avoir comme cavalière ! déclara-t-il, ravi.

- N'as-tu donc rien écouté ? s'impatienta Padma. Je ne veux pas venir avec toi !

Le garçon redevint sérieux d'un coup, et son regard fixa la jeune fille avec une telle intensité que cette dernière eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de s'y noyer. Se perdre dans ces yeux d'ambre était à la fois agréable et inquiétant, agréable car elle pourrait passer une vie entière à le contempler, inquiétant car elle ne se sentait plus maître de la situation, elle avait l'impression qu'elle dépendait de lui.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand le sorcier prit parole, d'une voix qui semblait sincère.

- Padma, je te donne ma parole que je ne te veux aucun mal.

La Serdaigle baissa les yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- La parole d'un Serpentard… marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, la mienne. Je suis moi avant d'être un Serpentard.

Padma resta à nouveau silencieuse, observant son interlocuteur avec attention. Elle soupira.

- Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je t'accompagne ? demanda-t-elle, fatiguée par leur discussion. Pourquoi ne pas t'adresser à des filles de ta maison ?

- Parce que celles qui sont sympas ont toutes un petit ami. Quand aux autres, et bien elles me harcèlent pour venir avec moi, mais c'est uniquement pour pouvoir dire ensuite « Je suis allée à la fête de Slughorn ». Aucune ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi, et en plus, vu la taille de leur cerveau, je risque de m'ennuyer à mourir avec elles. Toi, en revanche, tu es jolie, intelligente, et en plus tu as de la répartie (j'en ai eu la preuve avec le coup du livre…), j'aime ça !

- D'accord… marmonna Padma qui ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir.

Le garçon sembla s'en rendre compte, et sa voix s'adoucit quand il continua.

- Dis, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Ce sera pour toi une occasion de te changer les idées. On pourra discuter et puis, si jamais tu en as assez de moi, il y aura plein de monde, tu pourras aller voir d'autres personnes.

- Hum…

- Alors ? insista-il, mais le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi doux.

- Je vais y réfléchir… dit Padma au bout d'un moment.

Le Serpentard sourit.

- Hum… Quand une femme dit ça, en général, ça veut dire oui !

- Pas de conclusions hâtives ! le réprimanda Padma.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit, puis il se mit à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Padma sans réfléchir.

Le Serpentard la dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je te manque déjà ?

- Pff !

Il ricana face à cette réponse très élaborée.

- Tiens, je te rends ton livre. Dit-il en lui rendant l'ouvrage qui avait été à l'origine de leurs disputes.

- Merci…

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, fais moi signe. Mais j'espère tout de même que tu me feras l'honneur d'être ma cavalière.

- On verra, on verra…

- Ah oui, autre chose ! Quel idiot, j'allais presque oublier ! Si tu acceptes, habilles-toi en bleu, comme pour le bal de Noël d'il y a deux ans. Tu étais vraiment ravissante !

- Ah… merci… balbutia Padma en rougissant à la remarque.

Le garçon le remarqua, et sourit. Il la salua d'un signe de la main, puis tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Padma retint avec difficulté un soupir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tout d'abord, elle prenait la décision de réfléchir avant d'agir, surtout en ce qui concernait les garçons en période de bal, puis elle se disputait avec cet étrange garçon, et voilà qu'elle avait pratiquement accepté d'aller à la fête de Slughorn avec lui. _Il m'a vraiment menée en bateau…_pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ? Me voilà maintenant prête à aller à la fête d'un prof dingue avec… avec…Oh, Merlin !!_ Elle se releva d'un bond, pour partir à la poursuite du Serpentard, alors qu'elle venait de se rendre compte d'un détail très très important.

- Hé ! Attends ! lui cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapé.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en se retournant, apparemment surpris.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, idiot ! Tu m'invites à la fête, mais tu ne me dis même pas ton nom !

- Par Serpentard ! s'exclama le garçon. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ! Excuses-moi. Je m'appelle Kyle, Kyle Vaisey.

_Kyle… C'est un beau nom…_ne put s'empêcher de penser Padma. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Bon, dit-elle, ça va alors… Je te ferai savoir ma réponse pour la fête, Vaisey.

- Appelle-moi Kyle.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom dès la première rencontre. Dit Padma en répétant mot pour mot les mots que Vaisey avait employé quelques minutes auparavant.

Le Serpentard sembla comprendre l'allusion, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'espère que nos routes se croiseront très bientôt, et que vous me ferez l'honneur d'être ma cavalière, Miss Patil.

- Ca, vous le saurez en temps voulu, Mr Vaisey. Répondit-elle sur le même ton moqueur que son interlocuteur.

Il lui tendit la main, et Padma eut le réflexe de la serrer, mais elle fut surprise quand, au lieu d'une poignée de main, Vaisey se baissa pour lui faire un baisemain. Elle rougit furieusement en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer sa peau. Il sembla s'en rendre compte, et sourit de plus belle avant de la saluer une dernière fois et de reprendre sa route.

Padma resta seule à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, rêveuse. Ce garçon était vraiment très étrange. _Kyle…_pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Padma avait toujours appelé les autres par leur prénom, mais là, pour une raison inconnue, elle était incapable de le faire cette fois-ci. C'était la même chose qu'avec les yeux du jeune homme, le même sentiment ambigu. Elle avait l'impression que ce simple nom lui brûlerait la bouche si elle venait à le prononcer, et pourtant une partie d'elle ne demandait qu'à dire ce nom. C'était vraiment très étrange. Elle se rappela alors de la gêne qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il l'avait appelée Padma. Il n'avait prononcé son prénom que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et la jeune fille se surprit à imaginer que lui aussi se sentait gêné à l'idée de prononcer son prénom à elle.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces idées farfelues. Elle se détourna, pour retourner à la bibliothèque et se remettre au travail, mais, étrangement, son cœur était plus léger. Elle repensa à Kyle, et à la fête où ils iraient. Ce serait intéressant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'en réalité, elle avait hâte d'y être, et de revoir cet étrange garçon.


End file.
